Fangirls
by gumi-tan
Summary: Vaughn's had enough of fangirls, but will Chelsea be able to change that...after giving him a CARROT designed scarf? Let's hope she will. -Velsea-


**~Fangirls~**

Sigh..do I have to do these stupid introductions? Mfrghrmrm.

So yeah, my name's Vaughn. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you, end of intro.

Okay, so I'm supposed to tell you my whereabouts today (which I am not quite happy about) so here I am, in Home Ec, with Felicia and some other people.

I could sense eyes on me, and I purposely turned around.

Annoying little fan girls.

I've grown tired of girls squealing over me and talking about me in those high squeaky voices of theirs. It would have been a good thing, yes I don't mind it at first, but it has gotten way to annoying and I've had it. Aren't they already content with Skye and his oh-so-charming self?

Skye's my stupid brother by the way, and he's stupidly popular with girls around here. Glad he's content with them, whilst I'm not.

The worst part of these fangirls is the gifts. The last gift I had was an oversized hand-knitted scarf and she put carrot designs on it.

CARROTS.

Do you know how disgusting that vegetable is? Seeing the sight of it is already enough to make me puke! Of all the things to design a scarf with, it had to be carrots.

I accidentally scoffed without thinking at the girl at that time and she rewarded me with a slap in the face and kicked my knee so hard I felt she made a fracture. Well I guess I deserved it, but that's what she gets for giving me a disgusting carrot scarf.

I suddenly tensed, that girl I was talking about? Yeah, she's glaring at me. Right now.

Chelsea, looked like she was going to kill me. It didn't really scare me at first, but I was horrified when I heard Felicia call out the names of the partners for our activity.

"Vaughn and Chelsea, Antoinette and Natalie, Popuri and Cliff, Mary and Shea and Lillian and Cam."

I gulped. This is not going to be good.

Everybody moved to their corresponding partners, as I rooted on my spot. Chelsea would just come here, plus I hate moving around in this chaos. Shea's already jumping up and down the tables, frightening the poor Mary. Antoinette and Natalie were arguing over something that probably doesn't make any sense, again. Cliff was practically edging away from the blabbermouth Popuri and Lillian looked like she was having a hard time cooperating with the quiet Cam who seems to have lost interest in the subject and is gazing at the window. As expected, Chelsea sat beside me coldly eying me with those intense lapis lazuli eyes of hers.

We both kept silent, waiting for the teacher's instructions (who was busy calming Antoinette and Natalie down)

"Okay, then! Children, we will be baking today. You guys do know how to bake right?" she finally asked us, when Natalie finally gave up, and Antoinette grinning triumphantly.

Most of us nodded, but the others seemed unsure, that would include me.

"Well, if you're lost, don't hesitate on asking me for advice. All of you will have an hour to finish any kind of recipe that you know. Okay? Let's start baking."

Chelsea began putting up the ingredients, as did I in awkward silence. I wonder what's up with this girl, she's usually all noisy and happy and giddy, no matter what the situation. I can't believe she'd act like this after one lousy rejection from me.

"So, what are we baking?" I quietly asked her after we finished picking our ingredients and stuff.

"Carrot cake." She muttered, taking a carrot from somewhere and cutting it in small pieces.

"CARROTS?"

Almost everybody in the room turned to our direction. Chelsea and I turned red in embarrassment, and I earned another smack in the face.

"OW! Why are we making carrot cake?" I growled. Didn't she get the picture that I HATE carrots already?

"Well, I thought you'd like carrot cake! Don't get too excited about it, you won't eat it anyway." she said, matter-of-factly.

My eye twitched.

"I hate carrots!" I told her angrily, fuming up. Where the hell did she get that idea? It horrifies me to say the word, and I've already said it twice out-loud today.

She blinked for a moment and suddenly yelped.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUCHHHHHH!"

"Wha-I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, seeing that everybody was glaring at me. Felicia rushed over to our table.

"Chelsea? Are you okay?"

Chelsea sniffled. "I cut my finger."

All the students, including myself and excluding Shea slapped their foreheads. Chelsea was always the attention-seeker, and she'd do anything to get some, even in matters like these.

Although she did cut her finger, it clearly wasn't that deep.

"Vaughn dear, why don't you bring poor little Chelsea to the clinic?" Felicia ordered, rubbing Chelsea's shoulders. Chelsea sniffled like a five year-old.

I stared at them in disbelief, a trip to the clinic just because of a teeny tiny cut? What the heck?

Sniffling even more, Chelsea grabbed my arm and gestured me to go out. I wanted to tell the teacher that it wasn't necessary, but Chelsea had already dragged me out of the room. Who was the injured one here again?

On our way to the clinic, Chelsea kept beaming at me like crazy her cheeks would probably start cramping. She was hugging my arm like I a crazed fangirl, which she is by the way.

"What are you smiling at?" I grunted, trying to get out of her hold. Surprisingly, the kid was strong.

"Oh nothing. Oh yeah, so you hate carrots right?" she asked expectantly, still smiling like a lunatic.

"I just told you earlier." I answered dully. She sighed in relief and squeezed my arm.

"Hey!" I protested, which only made her giggle.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you don't hate me." She said, smiling even wider. I sighed.

"What gave you the impression that I like carrots anyway?"

"Oh, Julia told me…" she answered thoughtfully.

"Nrrghh…that Julia.." I growled, my hands turned into balls of fists at the thought of that woman.

Note to self: Lock Julia in a cell full of stinky fish.

We got to the clinic after this and Chelsea asked Elli for a 'cute chicken designed bandage'. I don't know why people make those kinds of bandages but whatever. When the bandage was finally on its place, we thanked Elli and decided to go back to class.

"Oh yeah! Vaughn, you must kiss my boo-boo!" she exclaimed cheerfully, shoving her chicken designed bandage covered finger in front of my face.

I stared at her before answering. Boo-boo? This woman must be kidding me.

"What? Are you mad? No way in hell am I k-kissing your finger!"

"But it'll get better sooner if you do!" she encouraged, bringing it closer to my face.

"Chelsea!"

"Come on!"

She suddenly got out-balanced and crashed onto me, toppling the both of us down. Now I was sitting up-right, while she was on fours. Her face was pretty close to mine and both of us turned bright red.

Chelsea quickly stood up and straightened herself. I slowly stood up and tried to keep my cool, although I still felt shaky.

"Let's just go back to the room." I grunted, taking her wrist and dragging her back to Home Ec. Class.

"S-Sorry about that.." Chelsea murmured. I turned around to see her pouting, her face still red from embarrassment.

Is she really in high-school? Or a five year old trapped in a high-schoolers body?

"It was nothing. Forget about it." I muttered, but Chelsea kept silent.

Frustrated, I stopped and turned around. Chelsea looked up and bit her lip.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I took her hand gently and examined her bandaged finger.

I could sense Chelsea tensing, and her blood warm up.

With that, I brought it closer to my lips and gave it a quick smooch.

"There, happy? Now let's go." I muttered, dragging her towards Home Ec. Again.

Behind me, Chelsea seemed to have lost consciousness, her face totally red, but I kept dragging her.

A small smile grew on my lips though.

"Stupid fangirl. I just might begin to like you."

* * *

><p><strong>This is set in a high-school world, if you still haven't guessed that, lol. <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped ya'll liked it :)**

**Reviews are gladly appreciated :D**


End file.
